User talk:Soulslayer317
Welcome Hi, welcome to Shattered Unity Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Vivaporius page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Vivaporius (Talk) 21:15, March 18, 2012 Thanks. I'd be glad to. I've got a few articles on the SW fanon wiki too. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 21:57, March 18, 2012 (UTC) I saw them and like them. I had thought about possibly making a civilizationa nd entire alternate history of Star wars and introduce Earth in introduce in it. Giving it a few hundred years ahead and add some of my Babylon races in it. Well i know there would be some spoilers in them but so long as there's not too much details in them until the stories are done. I had thought of what would happen in the future and after the Zon Ghoul wars Awesome. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 04:31, March 21, 2012 (UTC) I'll check it out. Truth fears no questions... 18:52, November 4, 2012 (UTC) Didn't know you made a post on the main page. Sorry. You go to the admin tools ("Admin" on the bar on bottom of screen), click the design tab ("Theme Designer)), and click "Graphic" and upload the image you want! Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 02:55, May 9, 2013 (UTC) Already done it but the problem is using an image cuz it demands the exact size for the image. Save the image as a jpg/jpeg and cheak the size of the file to see if its below 150kb. If not, give me the image and I'll resize it for you. Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 18:22, May 10, 2013 (UTC) I'm restarting the wiki and inviting others to join in on a new idea for it. Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 08:56, December 16, 2013 (UTC) As long as theirs still room to add alien species and stuff in the expanding universe I would like to help :) I may allow some aliens, but all non-human nations will be confined to the Badlands region of the galaxy along with new nations. Like the others, if you want a nation, you have to fill out a fact sheet which will serve as a guide on what is and isn't allowed by your nation, and the general information about it. Later on, I may allow for additional species and what not depending on the general level of activity and detail. *Empire name: *Founding year: <2250-2270> *Capital (City, World): *Nation symbol: *Total (Inhabited) Systems: <75-150> *Estimated population: <50 billion-125 illion> *Government: *Current leader: *Currency: *Military name: *Military size: *Official language(s): *Other language(s): *Preferred empire color: *How is the leader chosen?: *How unified is the country?: *How tolerant are the people?: *What kind of economy is there?: *How does the army work?: *What's the literacy level?: *What's the overall technology?: *What do the people worship or invoke?: *What's the most admired class?: *What's the lowest class?: *How are women treated?: *What is the attitude toward sex?: *What's the most pressing social/political problem?: *Background info on empire: Here's the sheet. Just fill that out, post it on my page, and you can get started. :) Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 14:19, December 16, 2013 (UTC) And here's a map of the galaxy as it is currently. I'll be adding your nation to the map once your done. Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 14:21, December 16, 2013 (UTC)